One Night
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Thought I try something different than what I usually do and there isn't that many of these. T.K. and his wife have a night all to themselves and they plan on enjoying every moment of it


"Mina, hurry up. The limo is here and it's waiting." T.K. said. Years have passed since the digidestine have faced their final battle with them grown up and living their own lives. T.K. is about twenty-four and he's a married man to a woman named Mina.

"I'm just about done." Mina said. T.K. was all dressed up as he was about to head out to a celebration for one of his successful novels.

"Daddy, I'm ready." He looked down to his four year old daughter, Lila, and she was holding a backpack. T.K. was the second out of the group to have a child. The first was Mimi with a son named Malcolm. "Why do I have to spend the night with Grandma?"

"Because Mommy and I will be out late." T.K. said. "You're far too young to stay home by yourself and it's going to be the middle of the night by the time we get home. This way, you can be in bed and Mommy and Daddy will know you're resting and are being taken care of."

"Okay, I'm all set to go." Mina said as she came out and T.K.'s breath was taken away. Mina was in a beautiful black dress with the top half of it golden and she left her long blonde hair flowing.

"Mommy, you look pretty." Lila said.

"Thank you, Sweetie." Mina said as she lifted her up. "Let's get to Grandma's house. We need to get going."

"Right." T.K. said as the family headed out.

…..

Nancy's Apartment

"Thanks a lot for watching Lila, Mom." T.K. said as he passed her over to his mother.

"Of course. I love spending time with my granddaughter." Nancy said. "I'm just so proud of what you've accomplished, T.K."

"Thanks, Mom." T.K. said. "I'll let you know when Mina or I are on our way to get Lila, but we'll be out late."

"Of course. Take your time. In fact, this will be the first time in a long time you've been alone with Mina with Lila not around." Nancy said.

"Hey!" Lila complained.

"I'm sorry, Lila. I didn't mean it like that." Nancy said. T.K. didn't think about it before, but now he is. This will be the first time he had the night alone with his wife after a long time since Lila is staying here for the night and Patamon is out in the digital world. It was starting to have heart beat like a drum.

"Okay, I need to go. Bye, Honey." T.K. said as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Bye, Daddy." Lila said as she waved him off.

…..

The Party

A fancy five-star party was going on for T.K.'s celebration. Drinks and appetizers being shared around and everyone was having a nice time. T.K. and Mina stayed close together as they had some champagne.

"Don't you think this is a little much for just a little book?" Mina said as she tried to poke fun at T.K.

"Hey, it's thanks to these books we can even afford to take care of Lila and you're studies to be a veterinarian." T.K. said. "So don't go poking fun at something that is making our lives livable."

"There he is! There's the man of the hour." Both of them looked ahead and saw Matt with his wife, Sora.

"Matt!" T.K. said as the two brothers hugged each other.

"You've done a great job, T.K. It really is a great book." Sora said.

"You guys would think so. The characters are based on you." Mina said.

"So where's Lila tonight?" Matt said.

"Mom is watching her." T.K. said. "I didn't think a four year old would have any fun at a party like this."

"Oh!" Matt said as he smirked and rubbed his elbow against him. "So it looks like it'll just be you and Mina tonight."

"Matt, stop it." T.K. said as he shoved him off. His face was getting all red and his heart wouldn't stop going.

"I'm just saying that this is your one night without the kid. That means you can do WHATEVER you want to do tonight." Matt said. T.K. is feeling like everyone is pushing him to be with his wife tonight and it's making him nervous. It's just one night with him and his wife and anything can happen tonight.

….

The Takashi's

It was past midnight when T.K. and Mina went back to their apartment. It was a great party and the two of them were careful not to overdo it on the drinks.

"I still think all of that might have been much for a simple book." Mina said.

"Think whatever you want, but plenty of reviews say otherwise." T.K. said. "I'm going to hop in the shower and get ready for the bed." He removed his clothes and turned the shower on. He was washing when he heard Mina came in. "Mina?"

"Sorry. I'm just going to get some of this makeup off." Mina said as she went over to the mirror and started to clean her face. T.K. was a little anxious, but he thought this would be the best time.

"Mina, since Lila is staying with my mother and this is the first time in a long time that we're home without her. So I thought…." T.K. stopped when he saw a hand slide in.

"You read my mind. So are you going to pull me in or do you want to get your cute butt out here?" Mina said. T.K. was really enjoying this now as he grabbed her hand and helped her inside. She looked as beautiful as ever. T.K. pulled her in and kissed her and both of them were savoring this one night. T.K. pinned her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him. T.K. kissed down her neck and was enjoying each moment of this. "You enjoying yourself? I can feel your smile."

"Oh yeah." T.K. said. "Do you want to continue here or do you want to go to bed?"

"Bed." Mina said and pulled his head up to look at him. "But you're going to dry the sheets from the water."

"Fine." T.K. said as he carried her out. He carried her to the bed and placed her down with the sheets getting all wet and started kissing her breasts. He took the right one in his mouth and was messaging the other one. Mina moaned in pleasure as she too was enjoying every moment of this. T.K. switch sides around and kept it going.

"Don't stop." Mina sighed out. T.K. went further down and placed his head between her legs. "Oh god! Oh!" She could actually feel T.K.'s tongue working down there as Mina rubbed her hands through his hair. "T.K., get back up here." She pulled his head up and he followed so he was facing her.

"Problem?" T.K. said.

"No. I just can't wait anymore." Lila said as she slid her hands down his muscles to a certain place.

"Okay. Let me just reach for a…" T.K. was going to reach for a drawer, but Mina grabbed his arm.

"T.K., we're married. It's okay if we have another kid." Mina said as she slid her hand on his head. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone." T.K. said as he kissed her and slid right inside. T.K. started out slow with a nice pace. Both of them were huffing and was starting to become sweaty, but hard to tell since they were still wet. "Oh….Aw…Aw!"

"Don't stop." Mina said and T.K. picked up the pace. Mina pushed him so they rollover and she was on top. T.K. slid his hands down her back as groped her. Mina leaned far back as the two of them kept pushing against each other. T.K. sat up and pressed against her. "I'm…I'm gonna…" She was the first to release, but that didn't mean T.K. was done. T.K. slid his hands back up and held on tight as he kissed around her neck.

"Can't…hold back." T.K. said and he released himself in her. T.K. fell back and Mina fell with him. She slid off him and the two stared at each other as they got under the covers.

"Still got it, I see." Mina said as she caressed the side of his face.

"Marriage and a child does not weaken you either." T.K. said as he took her hand and kissed it. A night all to themselves and that was all they both needed.

…..

A Month Later

T.K. has been working on his next book for a good writer never stops writing. Lila was playing with her dolls when they heard Mina come in and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Mina, what's wrong?" T.K. said.

"Mommy, did something happen?" Lila asked.

"Something did." Mina said as she started to smile.

"What are you so happy about?" T.K. said.

"I'm…pregnant. We're having another baby." Mina said. That almost had T.K. drop his computer.

"Are you serious?" T.K. asked as he went right over to her. She shook her head yes and T.K. picked her up and spun her around. "Did you hear that, Lila? Do you know what this means?" He said as he lifted her up.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Lila said.

"Exactly." T.K. said with joy as the family was real happy. A lot can go on in just one night.


End file.
